Question: The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $13.1$ years; the standard deviation is $1.5$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a meerkat living less than $14.6$ years.
The probability of a particular meerkat living less than $14.6$ years is ${68\%} + {16\%}$, or $84\%$.